The Thick Line
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: Cameron's Thick Line In Life
1. Chapter 1

So I am back. I took a fan fiction writing sabbatical. I was museless. I had lost all writing inspiration, but this invaded my brain today while I was studying for my Russian History midterm and wouldn't leave until it was written. I am trying to decide whether or not to make this a multiple chapter story. Input is welcome.

Unfortunately things have not changed since I last posted, so I still don't own House, Cameron, and Chase. Shocking, right?

Here we go…

The job is great. Not having to take House's crap is great. Not seeing House on a daily basis? Not so great. Yeah, I know, I am with Chase now. But that doesn't mean I can't dream. Or that I won't dream. Every night.

Every night the same thing. Him and me. The timeless dance. It never grows old, or it wouldn't if it wasn't all in my head. But it is, so I am getting sick of it. I wake up painfully aware that I am here in my apartment, with a guy who I don't love. Maybe I thought I could love him at one point. Or maybe that was just me deluding myself, trying to distract myself from not having him. But I know now it won't work, the dreams, they are so real, and so hard to explain to my blonde bed buddy. So far I have managed to convince him that they are about him, but sooner or later I will call out House's name, and then what? As long as I don't say it out loud I can pretend it isn't true. Saying it out loud would be admitting defeat. That I am in love with him. That I never got over him. That Chase is just a grown woman's play thing, used to manipulate the heart of the one she truly desires.

So I live in my dreams. I pray that they come. I pray that they don't. They are all that I have of a life that I seem to only be able to fantasize about. But they kill me. They remind me of what I don't have. They remind me I don't have him. But when they come I can lose myself in them; surrender myself to the fantasy, of which I am sure the reality is even better.

I can pretend he is mine, for the here and now, and for tomorrow. Much beyond that I haven't considered. People think I am the type to plan out my relationships down to the flowers at my wedding right from the beginning. It isn't true. It isn't that I don't like flowers, because I do, even Chase has figured that out. But I am more concerned with what is happening today, and if I had House I would be so happy now, I doubt I would be able to plan much beyond tomorrow anyways. Besides I think my brain would be thinking other things.

Like how to get his shirt off as fast as possible. Not that I haven't already perfected that in my dreams, but in real life things are always more complicated. Like how he wears so many layers. T-shirts, button downs, and blazers. All at once. But he still pulls of the just rolled out of bed look. So damn sexy. He is a much better dresser with out trying than Chase is. And he spends more time in front of the closet and mirror than I do.

So I will live my world. A world with a thick line between reality and dream land. The line that divides them is my sex life. In the real world it is Chase. In my dreams it is him.


	2. Chapter 2

So the consensus was to continue the story. Apparently I write best when I need to be preparing for exams, hence the second chapter premiering tonight, when I should be writing about Apocalyptic Literature. I got a great idea from Allie09 to have the first chapter be Cameron's journal, so I wrote that into the story. And this here is House's introspection after having had read Cameron's journal.

So thank-you Allie09, as well as LittleDragonfly23, SilvaK, and Limaccia for your reviews and suggestions!

So I will live my world. A world with a thick line between reality and dream land. The line that divides them is my sex life. In the real world it is Chase. In my dreams it is him.

I shouldn't have. But I couldn't help myself. I should have learned my lesson after breaking into Stacy's file. But, no. I didn't. So I read her diary. Well journal. Diaries are for 13 year old girls. Journals for gorg— don't even go there— women. Cameron is later. Oh hell, she is gorgeous.

So she doesn't love Chase. No real surprise there. Great hair, fairly intelligent, but he isn't right for her. Wait, what am I insinuating? That I am? Shit. I am losing my edge. The thing that makes me just _not care_ about anyone else. Okay, I care about Wilson. A little. But don't tell him that. He will want to _talk_ about it. Sometimes I think he should have been a damn psychiatrist.

But anyways, it doesn't surprise me that she doesn't love Chase. What scares the hell out of me is that I actually care. How did this happen? All those girly g's must have contaminated my space while she worked for me. I have Cameron cooties. Which are so much worse than say, Cuddy cooties. Because Cameron cooties make me _care_. About what she is thinking and feeling. About her. I don't do caring. At least I didn't. Not until _her_. Damn her. Her and her caring cooties.

What to do. Ignore the situation? Obviously that hasn't worked because I have acknowledged, at least in the deep recesses of my brain, that I have feelings for her. Actually it is kind of ironic. She is the one person on our team that most people feel comfortable discussing feelings with, but the idea of telling her how I feel, well, well, that's just not an option. Talking is over rated. I'd rather show her. Take off one of those vests she wears and see what she says then.

I bet she doesn't quip about liking the working situation better now if I do that. I bet she would be begging to come back. Okay, maybe not. She isn't as much of a bleeding heart as she was when I hired her. She did screw Chase to get to me. Well, she hasn't gotten me yet. Actually she has, she doesn't need to know it though. Not that she won't figure it out. She has a sixth sense for _feelings_. They migrate to her. All I need is for mine to line up into a V and fly south to Cameron land.

I don't like this whole feelings thing. It is messing with me, taking me off my A-Game. I am used to solving other people's problems. Not mine. And certainly not ones that involve four letter words. _Love._


	3. Chapter 3

Mommy? Can I have House and Cameron for Christmas? No honey, you are going to Spain in January. So I guess that means House and Cameron aren't mine now and won't be for the considerable future.

We are back to Cameron's journal here. Just as a frame of reference. And thank-you LittleDragonfly23 and Breakaway01 for your reviews!

I don't like this whole feelings thing. It is messing with me, taking me off my A-Game. I am used to solving other people's problems. Not mine. And certainly not ones that involve four letter words. _Love._

His eyes are piercing in to me lately. Even more than usual. I am pretty sure he read you. Great, now I am referring to my journal as if it is a person. Wonderful. But really, that is beside the point, my problem is my former boss, and his new found knowledge of how I feel, about Chase and more importantly _him._

He has enough ammunition to make my life a living hell. He knows I don't love Chase. He knows I love him. God, he even read about me wanting to undress him. It is definitely good that I don't work for him. Less chance for him to humiliate me.

How do I ignore his eyes? They are his biggest weapon. Bigger than is acerbic wit. They capture me, hold me prisoner. Once he sets his sight on you, there is no escape, they are so _blue._ Sometimes I look back, just for a second, and I am hypnotized. That second turns into two, and then five, and then "Cameron! You can dream of sugar and spice and all things nice on your time, not on mine!" He should know I am not thinking anything nice. Not when it comes to him. With him it is either, which of the list of killing methods I have devised that day for him would be most painful, or, how to get in his pants. Depends on if he has snarked at me in the last thirty _seconds_.

I suppose the second is nice, at least at for me. I suspect it is for him too, but he just won't admit it. At the same time, it's kind of painful. Having this unattainable fantasy. The fantasies are nice, the fact that they are unattainable, not so nice.

But really, are they that unattainable? House wouldn't have read my journal if he wasn't interested in something, in _me_. Normally when he wants information he badgers the person into giving it to them, or has someone else do it for him. This time he did it in _secret_. That has to mean something. It means he didn't want other people to know that he was curious about me. But as for its meaning beyond that…I hope it means he is interested in me. And as more than a puzzle to solve.

I want him to look at me with…love? Not that perpetual smirk and look of curiosity. I am not a Rubik's cube or a clinic patient. I have an IQ above _idiotic_! It is actually quite high thank-you. Okay, love may be too strong of a word to begin with, can we aim for kindness? Just not smug arrogance!

But what will he do with this new found information? Go tell Wilson? I could live with that, Wilson is a human being who wouldn't make me miserable for the next eternity if he finds this information out. If he goes to the Nurses Station, well, then I a screwed. They gossip. And gossip involving a department head and two attendings? Way to juicy not to spread. Damnnit. I am screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been really sick for the past week and a half. Thankfully I am on the mend and back to writing.

But what will he do with this new found information? Go tell Wilson? I could live with that, Wilson is a human being who wouldn't make me miserable for the next eternity if he finds this information out. If he goes to the Nurses Station, well, then I a screwed. They gossip. And gossip involving a department head and two attendings? Way to juicy not to spread. Damnnit. I am screwed.

She knows that I know. That I know that she doesn't love Chase and that she still has _feelings_ for me. Sigh. I wish I was five again. I was smart for a five year old. I am smart for an almost fifty year old too, but being almost fifty comes with complications. Being an adult means I have to deal with my heart. And not in the 'get an EKG once a year' for a check-up kind of thing. I mean deal with emotions. I would be good at being five. Five year olds play video games and watch TV. I do those things well. Love? No. I don't do love.

I am surprised she hasn't called me on it. Knowing I mean. Okay, maybe not. Because if she calls me on reading her journal than she will be admitting to what she wrote. Can you imagine the look on wombat-boy's face if she confronted me with that information? It just might send him back to wallaby land. And even if she doesn't love him, he is alive, so she _cares_ for him. She can't help it she is just that kind of person.

The kind of person who spends time with dying cancer patients and goes through the stages of death for them. The kind of person who wants to earn what she gets in life, not have it handed to her because of a genetic gift of beauty. The kind of person who helps a dying man when no one else would. The kind of person I could fall in love with. The kind of person I _have_ fallen in love with.

But no one needs to know that. Because, just like I would be good at being five because I play video games and watch TV, I would be good at being five because I can't handle adult feelings. Sure I handle the ones between me and Cindi fine, but between me and a person I could have a _real_ relationship with? I would rather run for the hills. Well, until now.

Now that I think about it, I may want to grow up. At least a little. Twenty-one sounds nice. They can love _and _drink. A person needs both you know. How do I tell her this? I see people "texting." Is that appropriate? Doubtful. If there is one thing I have learned from watching General Hospital is that women want the _words._ And I don't think they mean them showing up on their cell phone. Damn. I hate heart-to-hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is decidedly different. I decided it was time for Cameron and House to have there face-to-face. So this is a dialogue chapter, not introspection. Hope people still like it!

If there is one thing I have learned from watching General Hospital is that women want the _words._ And I don't think they mean them showing up on their cell phone. Damn. I hate heart-to-hearts.

"House, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. You have a situation; it in no way impacts me."

"Just the fact that you know what I am talking about tells me that we do, in fact, need to talk."

Making the "whatever" symbol with his left and right index finger and thumb, House started to limp away, leaving a visibly frustrated Cameron. After just a moments hesitation she followed after him, catching up with him quickly, just as he entered the men's restroom. This time, unlike in times past, she followed him in.

"Feeling ballsy Dr. Cameron?"

"Shut-up House. Just shut-up. We need to talk so you are going to listen."

"Wait, talking involves, what is the word I am looking for, oh, that's right, talking, right?"

"Don't be a smart ass. And we are going to talk. But I am going first, and you are going to listen. Understand? Wait. I don't care if you understand. Just do it."

"Yes ma'am."

"You read my journal. I am not going to claim to know why, though I do have my theories. Now you know things. About me. About how I feel about Chase and about how I feel about you. I don't know who you have told, Cuddy, Wilson, the nurses down in Peds who love to gossip, I don't know. But if you haven't told anyone, I am pleading with you not to tell anyone what you read."

"Why shouldn't I? You were the one stupid enough to leave your journal at work where God only knows who could read it."

"House, it was locked in my locker in my tote bag. You had to search for it. It isn't like I left it in plain sight. But that doesn't even matter. What matters is that you violated my privacy and I have to deal with the ramifications of that now."

"What makes you so sure I would run and tell anyone anyways?"

"It is pretty damn incriminating. It describes my lack of feelings for Chase and…how I still love you." Cameron mumbled the last part casting her gaze downward. She had lost the confidence that propelled her into the men's room a few minutes earlier.

"I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Wilson?"

"Not even Wilson."

"Wow. Um, thanks."

"Don't be so grateful. I didn't do it for you, I did it for me."

"I don't follow."

"If I told Wilson, he would want to know I felt about it, you, everything. I didn't want to go there."

"But Wilson is your best friend."

"We're men Cameron, we don't sit around doing each others nails, sipping cocktails, and sharing our feelings."

"So you have feelings?"

"Of course. I love the feeling I get when I get to fire one of my idiot fellow's candidates. I love the feeling I get when I know I have pissed off Cuddy or annoyed Wilson. I feel very fulfilled."

"No, I mean about me."

"Of course you do. Everything is all about you. Are you sure you aren't an only child?"

"Positive. But you didn't answer the question."

"Did you expect me to?"

"Cut the crap House. Answer my question. Do you have feelings for me?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters House. It could change everything."

"What? You'd give up Chase for me?"

"You read my journal House, you know I would."

"Maybe intellectually I thought you would… but there is still a fear of rejection. It is as big of a constant in life as the fact that everyone lies."

"You read my journal House! I was having fantasies about you! And you really didn't think that I wanted you?"

"Cameron…I…you should know. Emotions aren't logical."

"Yeah, I do. Believe me, I do. I have fought mine like hell for over three years. They don't go away just because you want them to."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay. Here it is. I love you. In a way that defies logic. I love you in a way that had me make your coffee and sort your mail every day. I love you in a way that had me ask, in the middle of the hospital, if you liked me or not. I just, I love you. Okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe intellectually I thought you would… but there is still a fear of rejection. It is as big of a constant in life as the fact that everyone lies."

And a bit later…

"Okay. Here it is. I love you. In a way that defies logic. I love you in a way that had me make your coffee and sort your mail every day. I love you in a way that had me ask, in the middle of the hospital, if you liked me or not. I just, I love you. Okay?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes House, seriously."

"But why?"

"Were you not just paying attention?"

"I was; I am just not sure I believe it. You can have your pick of any man you want. Blondie, random grocery store bag packer, six pack ab guy from the gym. Do I need to go on?"

"I get your point, but it doesn't matter. I am over 'blondie,' though I doubt I ever really loved him to begin with, I need someone with a measurable level of intelligence, which rules out grocery store packer, and I want more in a guy than a nice body."

"And for some reason you think I am the man for you."

"Yes. Now you're just acting dense."

"Sorry. I am not used to beautiful women throwing themselves at me."

"Now there is the House I know and love."

"Love. I am still not used to that word."

"Get used to it. I plan on using it."

"I think I can do that."

"I figured as much. You love a good ego stroking."

"You've noticed."

"I notice everything about you. How do you think I got through three years of a fellowship under you? I realized you never came to work on time, so I got there early so I could work without your sarcasm and the butterflies in my stomach that would take flight when you came in the room. I noticed that you think by playing with toys, your game boy or that tennis ball you keep in your office, so I knew that bothering you unnecessarily then was a bad idea. At first I thought it was odd, and then I came to find it comforting, a constant in a hectic work environment. Basically I got paid to notice things about you. If I hadn't I would have resigned, permanently, a couple years ago."

"I'm impressed, and I don't impress easily, but you've probably noticed that too."

"How could I not? You made fun of Chase, Forman, and my diagnosis's everyday for three years."

"Right. But that is inconsequential now. Now you are on your own, at least at the hospital. You don't work for me. So we could…we could…"

"Have a relationship?"

"Something like that."

"I'd like that. But you know that already, you have the upper-hand, you have been reading my private thoughts for Lord only knows how long."

"You're an atheist. Remember?"

"Semantics."

"Not too, what? Billions of Christians out there."

"Like you care."

"Very true. But I only read your journal once. I didn't know you even kept one until I heard you mention it to Chase a week ago. So about the relationship…?"

"Subtle. Yes. I'd give it a try, you knew I would."

"Yeah, but I also know what assuming does. Dinner tonight?"

"Alright. Where?"

"It'll be a surprise. Wear a dress, no vests."

"I think I can do that."

"I know. I saw you in that hot little red number, remember? I'd do anything for a repeat performance."

"Wait, you are taking me out because you want to see me in a dress?"

"No, I am taking you out because I want to spend time with you; the dress part is just an added bonus."

"Okay, good. Now I have to leave if you want me to look good tonight."

"Then go! Quickly!"

Cameron headed back to her apartment already envisioning what she was going to wear. She had a navy blue satin strapless dress in her closet that she bought on a whim a month ago. It came down to just above her knees and showed off her tiny waist. On that same shopping spree she had bought open toed heels and a clutch to match. Sure, it had cost a small fortune, but she had a feeling that it would be worth it now.

Okay, next chapter is the big date. Thanks to Alisoba, Breakaway01, Sweetgreuy, The Zodiac Princess, SilvaK, LittleDragonfly23, Limaccia, CSI-Love-GSR, and Allie09 for all their support!


	7. Chapter 7

This is the beginning of the date. I did the chapter like this: the action is in normal print and Cameron's diary entries about the date are in italics. Hope that clears things up. Love to you all! 2Blckblt

Dinner tonight?"

"Alright. Where?"

"It'll be a surprise. Wear a dress, no vests."

Getting ready for her date was a nerve wracking occasion for Allison Cameron. It didn't matter that she already knew what she was going to wear and which purse she was going to bring. The shear fact that she was going on a date with Gregory House was reason enough to make her heart start to race. And the fact that she didn't have to coerce this date or require jeans? It only made her heart beat faster.

As she was changing her earrings from the practical work earrings to date worthy chandelier earrings her phone rang.

"Cameron."

"Cameron, its House."

"You're not canceling, _are you?_" Cameron asked showing all the desperation that a sixteen year old her would.

"No, I am just calling to say I will be 15 minutes early?"

"_Early?"_

"What? A guy can't be early?"

"A guy, yes. You, no."

"What does that make me? A girl? God I hope not. Then we wouldn't be able to go out. At least I doubt it, I don't think you like girls. Do you? That would be so…weird!"

"No worries. I don't 'like girls.'"

"Okay. I'll see in ten minutes then."

"Alright."

_I panicked then, I am not going to lie. All I could think was that I had ten minutes to do the impossible, calm my nerves, in addition to painting my nails, curling my hair, and do my makeup. The last three I knew I could do. The first one? Yeah, about that. Didn't happen. I was still a nervous wreck when House showed up._

Ten minutes later House showed up.

_Ding-Dong!_

Taking a few deep breaths Cameron answered, "Hey House."

"Hi Allison."

_I am not going to lie. Him calling me Allison threw me for a loop, but what happened next shocked me even more._

"Call me Greg. Or G-man. Though I haven't gone by the later since my senior year of undergrad."

_Greg? He wanted me to call him Greg! And as for G-man? What the hell? What drug was he on? This was pre-Vicodin. It was pretty hilarious. Definitely worth recording for posterity._

"Greg works. Though it may take some getting used to."

"Okay then…dinner."

"Where are we going? I got all dressed up. I deserve something better than McDonalds."

"I don't like McDonalds. Now Wendy's…I like Wendy's. Do you want to do Wendy's?"

"No. And I hope you are joking. I want roses and candles and romance."

"I think I can do that."

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie?"

"Everybody lies."

"That's my line. But I am not lying this time. Come with me."

_I was skeptical by now. Wendy's for crying out loud! He knows how to impress a girl in an expensive dress! But he did come through after pulling that one on me._

"A BMW Greg? Since when do you drive a car? Let alone a pretentious one?"

"I'm wounded. I thought you would be impressed."

"I am. Just a bit shocked."

"Okay then, let's go."

_Conversation was lively on the way to the restaurant. _

"You're going to tell me where we're going, right?"

"Nope."

"I shaved my legs, painted my nails, and curled my hair, and all I get is a 'nope?'"

"Yep."

"Even better."

"I thought so too."

"I maybe able to call your Greg, but you are definitely still House."

"Okay, okay, I'll behave."

_By this point I wasn't sure who I had out on the date with me. House or Greg. And I wasn't sure who I wanted. I think I wanted a combination of both. I wanted the romance of Greg and the humor of House. The best of both worlds. But as we all know, you rarely get to have your cake and eat it too._


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys, I tested out my Spanish in this chapter. If I butchered it please tell me. I have been getting tutored twice a week for 3 weeks so there is a really good chance there are some mistakes. Other than that, the format is the same as the last chapter. Love you, 2Blckblt.

_By this point I wasn't sure who I had out on the date with me. House or Greg. And I wasn't sure who I wanted. I think I wanted a combination of both. I wanted the romance of Greg and the humor of House. The best of both worlds. But as we all know, you rarely get to have your cake and eat it too._

"Um, wow! Now it's my turn to be impressed! El Cielo de la Noche? I have heard reservations are practically impossible to get."

"Key word: practically. I have an insider. A former patient, one who for some reason actually likes me, owns the place. I called her and she booked a table for us on short notice. See, it pays to be nice to patients."

"You, nice? In what alternate reality?"

"Play nice Dr. Cameron. I'd hate to think I am rubbing off on you."

"Don't worry, I am a fuzzy teddy bear, or something like that, remember?"

"Of course. Now let's go order our tapas."

"No argument from me."

"Bienvenidos Al Cielo del la Noche. Su Nombre?"

"House."

"Si. Ven conmigo."

"Gracias. Hablas ingles? Hablamos espanol un poco solomente."

"Yes, of course. Would you like to see the wine list?"

"Please."

"Of course sir, I'll be back to take your order shortly."

"So Allison, what kind of wine do you like? I have always been more of a scotch person, but this isn't exactly a get drunk occasion."

"I like a sweeter white wine."

"Sounds fine to me. Any idea what you want to eat?"

"The salsa con queso sounds good."

"Good. But no double dipping. That is how people get sick. I don't want to find out you are our patient of the week tomorrow. Of course I would know how you got sick. It would be interesting to explain to Chase though."

_He was just acting sadistic. Like he wanted to rub it in that he 'had' me and Chase didn't. But I am not a prize to be had. And really, Chase isn't that bad. I just don't love him. _

"Don't be a jerk Greg. Chase isn't a bad guy, he just isn't the guy. Not for me. And I know how germs spread. I went to medical school too, remember?"

"Oh yeah, it is all coming back to me, a fellowship under a doctor you had _feelings_ for."

"I am warning you House…"

"Wait. We are back to last names?"

"We are when you act like an ass-hole."

"Okay, okay, I'll behave."

"Wait, when have I heard that before? Oh yeah, like five minutes ago!"

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Allison."

_Sometimes I wish he didn't see me as this sweet, innocent person. I know it isn't as bad as it used to be. He used to see me as a twelve year old girl. I think we might be up to twenty-one year old. At least he 'lets' me drink. Not that he could really stop me, but still. It does mean that he clearly realizes on some level I am an adult._

"I know. But being around you, I can't help it."

"Ouch."

"Suck it up Greg. If you dish it, you should be able to take it."

"Yeah, but it is just so incongruous coming out of your mouth."

"I am not an angel Greg. I can give it as well as anyone one. I can curse like a sailor too. Want to hear?"

"No. I'd like to leave some of my delusions in tact."

"Works for me."

At this point the waiter came back to take their orders.

"Sir, ma'am, have you decided what you would like to start with?"

"Yes. Salsa con queso and a sweet white wine please."

"Interesting combination ma'am. I'll put your order in."

Five minutes later their chips and salsa con queso, as well as wine, was brought to their table and they decided what they ordered what they wanted.

For the next twenty minutes they went back and forth about work.

"So I hear you have some interesting pet names for your new fellows. Big Love? Thirteen? Cutthroat Bitch?"

"Great, aren't they? I started out with just numbers, the others just followed naturally. Big Love is a Mormon and Cutthroat Bitch is a Cutthroat Bitch. I haven't figured out thirteen yet. So she stays thirteen for now."

"An enigma. You hate enigmas."

"I don't hate you."

_He admitted he doesn't understand everything about me. That is a first. He has always seemed as though he can see right through me. He treated me like I was simple. What's that poem about little girl's? And of course the whole damaged thing. That's what he seemed to think of me. But I am not like that. I am nice to patients and to people in general. But I also want things. Like him._


	9. Chapter 9

Same as before guys. No real changes. Thanks for sticking with the story and all your reviews! OO-2Blckblt

"An enigma. You hate enigmas."

"I don't hate you."

_He admitted he doesn't understand everything about me. That is a first. He has always seemed as though he can see right through me. He treated me like I was simple. What's that poem about little girl's? And of course the whole damaged thing. That's what he seemed to think of me. But I am not like that. I am nice to patients and to people in general. But I also want things. Like him._

"Good to know. I'd hate to think I'd show up on your cell phone as "serial date stalker."

"Hey! How do you know I have nicknames on my cell phone?"

"I didn't until just now. It was a joke. But now that I do…what's mine?"

"Not telling."

"Give the wine a chance to kick in and I'll have you at my mercy."

"I hold my alcohol better than that Allison. You are talking to, what, one of the one percent of doctors stupid enough to mix alcohol with pain killers."

"I'd rather not remember that tonight. I want to concentrate on the good things, like how exactly you have kept Cuddy from firing you all these years."

"At one point I gave her all she wanted, now she feels obligated to return the favor. Women really aren't like men when it comes to sex. Men can and will have a one night stand. Women look for _relationships_. These differences seem to be encoded in our DNA, although the exact gene hasn't been found. And this dance Cuddy and I do? It is our relationship. It works for us."

"Not quite the answer I was expecting. Was it good?"

House started choking at that question. He expected that question less than expected certain four letter expletives from her mouth.

"I plead the fifth."

_I couldn't believe I asked that question. It kind of just popped out, or did it? I have no delusions that I don't want to sleep with him. So maybe I just want to know what I am going to be compared to. God, I should have paid more attention during my psych rotation. It's not my fault that I find rare diseases more interesting then why someone thinks their pet dog is talking to them_.

"You're awfully secretive tonight."

"And you're awfully nosey."

"Hah. Just wait until we start playing Truth or Dare."

"I don't do Truth or Dare."

"Chill Greg. It was a joke. The only time I play Truth or Dare is when my nieces come to visit, and the dares consist of proposing marriage to a poster of Patrick Dempsy or something equally silly."

"Oh that I would pay to see. Would I get to see the pajamas that go with the games?"

"_Flannel_ pajamas. I am not trying to seduce a guy, just entertain twin 13 year olds."

"Too bad. Cause I bet you own some awfully sexy night gowns."

"And you think you'll get to see them? Aren't you presumptuous. And no, that isn't a question."

_So I admit it. I wouldn't mind letting him see me in own of those 'sexy' night gowns. But not yet. I don't put out on first dates. Oh yeah, that was our second, but the first was so horrible my mind is subconsciously erasing the first from my memory._

"I am also smug, crude, sexist, and, don't forget, terribly attractive to younger women."

"I haven't forgotten. But like you said, you are terribly attractive to younger women."

"Yeah, the leg is a real turn on."

"I don't care about it. Though the "bitchin" cane was an interesting touch."

_He still doesn't believe I am actually attracted to him, not the idea of fixing him. And I am just now sure how to change that. I have tried explaining it countless times. But the man is so bull-headed. It is like beating your head against a cement block. But at least it will feel good when I stop._

"I am just not sure how to get through to you that I don't want to 'fix' you or change you."

"I can think of a few ways."

_Okay, so I can think of one. But we aren't ready for that. That would just complicate things. So we will wait. At least a little while longer. That doesn't mean I have to like it though._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Sorry this one took so long to post. I had it ready to post yesterday, but for some reason my computer decided it fun to delete it before I got the chance to post it. Anyways, love to you all!

"I am just not sure how to get through to you that I don't want to 'fix' you or change you."

"I can think of a few ways."

_Okay, so I can think of one. But we aren't ready for that. That would just complicate things. So we will wait. At least a little while longer. That doesn't mean I have to like it though._

"Why do I have a feeling they don't involve cuddling on the sofa in my apartment watching, "The Notebook?"

"I don't cuddle. And I certainly don't watch sappy, romantic, tear-jerkers."

"Are you sure about that last one? You seem to know a lot about the movie."

"I hear things. The practically still teenage nurses on our floor wouldn't stop babbling about it for weeks."

"And you're sure your curiosity never led you to watch it? Even just once?"

"I am not even going to dignify that question with a response."

"You so watched the Notebook."

"I'll leave you to your delusions. Unless you want to continue our date?"

_I must have really hit a sore spot with that one. What? Did he think I was challenging his man-hood?_

"Okay, fine. You never watched the Notebook."

"Good girl. For that you get ice cream. You want chocolate, right? What is it with women and chocolate anyways?"

"Chocolate is like a best friend. You can depend on it to be there whenever you need it, it makes you happy, and unlike a boyfriend, it never steals the covers."

"I see. Chocolate is better than a man because it doesn't steal the covers?"

"Well, that, and the fact that it never cheats on you with strawberry ice cream."

"You really need higher standards. No wonder you bopped the Brit."

"I didn't "bop the Brit." We…we…okay, I bopped the Brit. But this time I was sober."

"That troubles me even more. Drunken indiscretions are not something I am unfamiliar with. Sober indiscretions though, those are worse. Much worse."

"Your point?"

"You should have known better."

"Who else could have I chosen? It's not like you were willing and available!"

"Did you ask?"

"What the hell? You think I am going to ask my boss for noncommittal sex?"

"You asked him for a date!"

"And on what planet does a date equal sex?"

"Hopefully this one."

_I walked right into that one. I need to be more careful. He is a master manipulator, and it seems that skill extends to conversation. I need to be on high-alert. I can't afford anymore slip-ups like that one. The last thing I need is for him to realize I want that as much as he, maybe, kind of, wants it. Of course he wants it. He pays for it! _

"Don't hold your breath."

"I don't need too. I always get what I want."

"I never knew arrogance had a smell until just now. Apparently it smells like alcohol, mixed with painkillers, Spanish food, and cigars."

"That almost actually hurt."

"Almost? I am disappointed. It was meant to cause pain, I will have to be better armed next time."

"Hell hath no fury like Allison Cameron scorned."

"Don't you dare mock me Greg."

_He always gets what he wants?!?! Just for that, none for him. I don't care how good he looks, or how witty he is. That crossed the line._

Cameron got suspiciously quiet after that comment and House realized he may have made a mistake.

"Allison?"

Cameron ignored him.

"Allison? Come on, talk to me."

"What's the point. You seem to know how the night is going to end.

_Never mind that, that is how I want the night to end too._

"Don't go all good girl on me now. You know you want it too."

"That isn't the point. The point is, you assumed! You can't assume people are going to sleep with you! What? Are you so used to hookers that you think any women you see after working hours is going to bed with you?"

"I'm sorry. I am. I don't say it often so you can believe me when I say it now. Let's go, I paid the waiter during your speech. I'll take you home."


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is short, but this is the end and I think it wrapped up okay. You'll be the final judge of that though. I want to thank everyone for all their support throughout this story. It means the world to me. Love you all and Happy Thanksgiving!

"That isn't the point. The point is, you assumed! You can't assume people are going to sleep with you! What? Are you so used to hookers that you think any women you see after working hours is going to bed with you?"

"I'm sorry. I am. I don't say it often so you can believe me when I say it now. Let's go, I paid the waiter during your speech. I'll take you home."

A couple of minutes into the drive Allison realized they weren't driving towards her apartment—or his for that matter.

"Greg, where are we going?"

"The park, so we can make-out like teenagers in the back seat of the car."

"You're kidding me right? I haven't done that since—wait, that's none of your business."

"Ah, so the saintly Allison Cameron actually wasn't always so saintly."

"As you are keen to point out so often, I am not saintly now."

"True. But I like to imagine you that way sometimes. Other times I like to imagine you as a naughty nurse. Or devilish doctor. But the nurse outfit is sexier."

"If you want to make-out Greg, you'll stop while you are ahead."

"So I might get some after all?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

By now they were pulling into the park parking lot, which at this hour was devoid of children playing and families picnicking.

It took all of 30 seconds for House to make his move. He leaned over and kissed her. There wasn't anything gentle about it. It was hot and demanding, telling her everything she needed to know about his intentions. Cameron wasn't an idle bystander by any means. Her arms pulled him closer until they were molded together.

This lasted only briefly however because hands soon snaked between them, don't ask them whose first, they won't be able to tell you, and they began to wander. They were each anxious to remove the barriers between them and it didn't take long for the remaining walls, both physical and mental, to come down. Before long House and Cameron were lying next to each other, without a doubt in their minds that they had just done something life altering, but not regretting it a bit. Well, except for the increased throbbing in House's leg, but there was always Vicodin for that.


End file.
